


I Always Liked You, Too.

by CaptainCutter



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Season 3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCutter/pseuds/CaptainCutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, you didn't." </p><p>An alternate take on Andrea and Milton's last moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Liked You, Too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a hurry so apologies for the complete and utter randomness of this. I own nothing you recognize!

Her ankle ached as she bent and twisted unnaturally in an attempt to retrieve the pliers. Her heartbeat was so loud in own ears that she could barely make out what Milton was saying.

"Breathe, Andrea. You've got all the time in the world." His wheezing voice was hurried despite his words. Andrea laughed humorlessly.

"I wish." She was breathless. Her hip felt like it was dislocated. 

Milton went quiet.

"Damn it Milton, couldn't you have slid these a little closer?" She huffed, trying to rouse him, trying to keep herself going, trying to keep him alive. "Milton!"

He came alive with a sputtering cough. Andrea snuck a glimpse in his direction. Blood dotted his lips and chin, his eyes were glassy. He didn't have much longer. She cursed silently.

"Sorry." He muttered, and she thought she saw a little smile touch the corner of his lips, but that could have just been her imagination or him wincing in pain. "Andrea...whatever you do, don't let me..."

"Shut up." 

"Please don't..."

Her toes touched the cold metal of the tool. So close.

"Shut up, Milton!" She snapped. She got the pliers between her toes, turned and began trying to get them from her feet to her hands. She felt like a drunk monkey. She almost laughed at the absurd thought. "We're getting out of here. Both of us. I'm getting you to the prison and Hershel can..."

"I want it to be you." He muttered. His voice sounded tired. Andrea fumbled to get the pliers into her hand. "I always liked you, Andrea."

She got her fingers wrapped around the cold metal just as her throat constricted. She would not cry. "I always liked you too, Milton."

He laughed, and she heard the gurgle in his lungs as they filled with his own blood. He was drowning in himself. "No you didn't."

She smiled as the tears came and she wrestled with the pliers. He was right. She had disliked him greatly at first. She had thought he was a simpering nerd who was obsessed with Philip, and maybe even in love with him. She had thought he was slightly pathetic and more than a little weird. But damn it if he hadn't become someone she loved, someone she needed, someone she would do anything to save. She wouldn't let him die. She couldn't let him die. He was Milton Mamet and he was important and she needed him. 

"You're right, Milton." She said, choking back more tears. "But I like you now. I like you now and I'm gonna get you out of here and we're both going to be fine."

She received no response. 

Milton wasn't listening anymore.


End file.
